


Welcome to the Fucking Gallavich Queer Club

by mrsmelchiorgabor



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmelchiorgabor/pseuds/mrsmelchiorgabor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl has something on his mind and only his brother will understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Carl paused at the door before pulling himself together and just knocking. Most people just walked right into the Milkovich household but he didn’t feel like he could just do that. Mickey answered, looking dull and tired.

'Ian's inside. But he's the same as yesterday,' Mickey told him, standing back and letting Carl enter.

'Ok,' he said quietly, entering. Svetlana was sitting on the couch, Mandy curled into her shoulder and their bare, pale legs tangled together. Carl paused.

'What?' Mandy spat defiantly, but looking sort of guilty all the same, like she'd been caught or something.

Carl shook his head. ‘This is…new,’ he said.

'Stop gawking and go see Ian,' Svetlana barked.

'Calling him by his name now, are we?' Mickey asked.

Svetlana looked at him, almost apologetic. ‘From now on. Yes.’ Mickey nodded at her in thanks, eyes down. Then he looked to Carl, jerking his head in the direction of the hallway.

Carl made his way to Mickey’s room. Inside, Ian’s back was to him. It was starting to smell a little ripe, but nothing Carl wasn’t used to after sharing a room with his brother for most of his life. He took off his shoes and coat, and sat on the bed beside Ian.

'Mick?' came Ian's muffled voice.

'No, it's Carl.'

'Oh.'

'Do you want Mickey?'

'No.'

'Ok.' They were silent for a few minutes. Finally, Carl began. 'I know you're not up for conversation. I just need to talk to someone. You don't have to say anything.' Nothing. 'Right. So, um. I think I like guys. I'm not gay. I'm not. There was this boy at school and we were getting changed after gym. And we'd been kept back by the teacher so it was just us. We weren't really talking and then he kissed me. Like, hard. On the mouth. And I liked it. I can't stop thinking about it. His lips. I don't know what to do…there's no-one to talk to. Not even you, not really. I know you're…you're like this, for now. But I figured you're gay and that's the closest thing I can find. Had to tell someone.' He'd been staring at his hands the whole time, but now he looked at his brother. Ian had rolled over and managed to look at him.

'You're crying,' Ian whispered.

'Oh,' Carl murmured, hurriedly wiping the tears he hadn't realised were falling. They were quiet for a moment.

'It's ok, you know that right?' it sounded like every word was an effort. He looked exhausted with each syllable. 'For me it's just guys. Maybe for you, it's both. That's fine,' he told him. 'Hey, come here,' he said, reaching an arm up slightly. Carl scooted over and let his brother hold him for a moment. 'Love you,' he murmured. 'Sorry I can't do more. Sorry.'

'Hang on, ok? Stay,' Carl told him, not really knowing what to say. He said what he wished he'd said to Monica. He kissed Ian's head and got off the bed. When he opened the door, he saw Mickey and Mandy stood outside. They'd been listening.

'Come on Gallagher,' Mandy said, steering him to the kitchen. 'Mick?'

'In a minute.' He went into Ian's room.

'What's he doing in there?' Carl asked.

'Sometimes he just lies there next to him. Talks to him. Sometimes Ian feels like talking too.' They got to the kitchen and Mandy poured him a coke.

'Am I in trouble?' he asked uncertainly.

She laughed. ‘No.’

He drank a little. Then, ‘did you hear everything I said?’

'Yes.' Carl's eyes widened. He wasn't sure how he felt about other people knowing. 'Look I know why you went to Ian but he can't be there for you, not completely, not right now. So I'll be here for you.'

'Why would you do that?'

'Because we're family,' she told him simply. 'And did you not see me with Lana in there? I know what you're feeling.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. You liked one thing your whole life because it was shoved relentlessly into your face and you never considered there could be something different? And one day someone comes along who changes everything? Sound familiar?'

'Oh.' Carl looked at her. 'Did your entire world explode too?'

She smiled. ‘Yes. I guess it did.’ Mickey came in and grabbed the coke. ‘Mick heard too,’ she clarified. He nodded and clapped Carl on the shoulder.

'Welcome to the fucking gallovich queer club,' he said sarcastically, swigging straight from the bottle.

'So am I bisexual?' Carl blurted out. Mickey considered him.

'Look, no-one else can tell you that. It's something you've got to figure out. And it sucks and it's terrifying, and there's no use denying shit or forcing yourself to fake being something you're not. That makes everything worse,' he told Carl.

Mandy hastily stepped in. ‘Mickey’s experience doesn’t have to be your experience. It’s not, ok, I’m going to make sure it’s not. You can talk to me about this whenever. And Mickey.’

'Look,' Mickey said, coming to sit next to Carl, 'don't hate yourself. It's not worth it. And don't be scared for a second. When you let go of the fear and start actually living the way you're supposed to, that's when you'll be free.'

Carl nodded. ‘Do you like how Ian smells?’

'What? What the fuck are you talking about?'

'Last week I asked Ian if he loved you. And he didn't really answer but he said he liked how you smelled.'

Mickey stared at the floor, the corners of his mouth twitching. ‘Yeah, I…I like how he smells.’

'Cool.' Carl said.

'I have to do something,' Mickey said, pushing the chair back and practically running out of the kitchen and down the hall. Mandy grinned a little as she watched him leave.

'Look, Lip doesn't know. That I'm with Lana.' Mandy told him awkwardly.

'I won't say anything,' Carl assured her. 'But you'll have to tell him eventually.'

'I know. I know. I just need him to hear it from me.' Carl nodded. 'And speaking of Lip, he won't necessarily understand but he'll be cool with it. He was the first one to know about Ian.'

'I don't think I want my family to know. For a while.' Mandy nodded. 'Are…you bisexual?'

'I don't know. I just know I like Lana. She might just be a one-off, I don't know. And she doesn't…she doesn't hit me. Ever. That's kind of refreshing, I guess. The sex is different but it's good because I feel like we're equals. And we understand each other, and we understand each others bodies. I just feel really happy with her. Really happy,' she said, ducking her head and smiling to herself.

'I don't think Jake - the boy at school - I don't think he was a one-off.'

'And that's ok. You don't need to know exactly what you are right now anyway, you're thirteen. Sure some people your age have it figured out, but some of them won't be certain for years. It doesn't matter as long as you're not keeping everything bottled inside and being silent. Like I said, talk to me, talk to Mickey. Talk to Ian when he's better. And if there's times you can't talk about it, go on the internet. It's helpful, trust me. Wipe the history afterwards if you're worried. You aren't going to go through this alone. I'm not seeing this destroy you like it almost destroyed our brothers,' she told him firmly before hugging him tight.

'I shouldn't have written you off as a bitchy skank,' Carl apologised. She flipped him off but she was laughing. 'Thank you,' he said quietly.

'Anytime. I mean it.'

To Be Continued.

please like/comment, and prompt me on tumblr, mrsmelchiorgabor.tumblr.com


	2. chapter 2

Carl had been hanging out at the Milkovich house a lot recently. He felt more comfortable there. Sometimes at home, he felt like he was lying just by being present. And none of his family questioned him being there because they just assumed he was visiting Ian. Which was true, to be fair. It just wasn’t the only reason for him being there.

Today when he arrived, he saw that Ian was sitting on the sofa. His face was still pale and stiff, his eyes still tired and red-rimmed. But he was out of bed.

'Ian!' Carl could barely conceal how pleased he was. Ian turned and managed a weak smile.

'Hey bro,' he greeted. Carl immediately sat next to him, wedging himself into the gap between Ian and Mandy. She ruffled Carl's hair affectionately.

'How'r things?' she asked.

He shrugged. ‘Frank’s back to normal.’

'Not surprised,' Ian commented. They were all quiet for a moment.

'I've decided I'm never drinking,' Carl told them. 'After being around Frank…I don't ever want to be like that. Or even a version of that.'

'Well I'm going to keep hitting the bottle, same as always,' Ian said.

'Not when you're on your meds,' came Mickey's voice as he came in from the kitchen.

'You saw the doctor?' Carl asked, trying to work out when he'd had time.

'No. I'm not going. And I'm not taking any pills. I told you, Mick.' Ian's body hunched in on itself as he spoke, his voice shaking. It shocked Carl to see it. He'd never seen Ian so scared.

'Well you know how I feel,' Mickey muttered. He sat on the floor, head resting between Ian's shins, like he was letting his boyfriend cradle his mind. The one thing he couldn't do for Ian.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ian whispered. They all looked at him.

'What?' Mickey asked, turning to look at him. A tear quivered in the corner of Ian's eye, poised to fall at any moment.

'I know how you feel,' he repeated, 'what is that supposed to mean? I know how you feel but you don't know how I feel?' he accused.

Mickey’s eyes widened. Shit. ‘No, no! I just…about the doctors, the meds, you know how I feel about that. Because we talked about it. Ian, please,’ he clasped his hands tight, ‘I didn’t mean anything else by it. Please. You know I didn’t. You have to know…I would never!’ he said, desperately trying to stop whichever track Ian’s mind was on because it was so clearly the the wrong one.

Ian’s head fell into his hands. ‘I don’t even know what I’m feeling!’ he suddenly yelled, his anguish exploding into the room and making all of them shudder. He locked eyes with Mickey. ‘I don’t know why I’m like this. I don’t know why last week I was running around and I was singing and I was - I was so in love with you,’ he sobbed helplessly. ‘And now it’s like…everything’s been dipped in concrete. I’m scared that anything they give me will make me worse, and I can’t imagine being worse than this because I’ve never known anything like this. And every time I close my eyes I just see Monica bleeding out on the kitchen floor, and what if that’s my fate? What if that’s where I’m headed and there’s nothing that can stop it? I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I do but I don’t. It’s not fair though, Mick, why? Why is it me - why is it us? Just - can you just hold me,’ he choked, ‘please.’

Mickey, biting back his own tears, hopped up beside Ian and wrapped him in his arms. ‘I love you no matter what,’ he told him softly. ‘I don’t know why we’ve been dealt so many shitty cards but now we’ve just got to play them right. And that means doctors. I’m sorry Ian but you can’t live like this forever. Neither of us can. I’m not going to leave you, I’m not - I’m not fucking Frank. I’m taking you to the appointments. I’m researching everything they say about you and everything they give you. I’m taking you back if the meds don’t work, no matter how many times that is. I’m going to hold your goddamn hand through every high and low and I’m never, never letting you go. Not over this. I’m going to do everything to make sure you’re never trapped alone in a place where all you want is to not be alive. I don’t want you to ever feel like dying. Ever.’

They stared into each others watery eyes for a moment. ‘You love me?’ Ian whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

Mickey blinked. ‘Of course I fucking do.’

Ian ran his thumb over Mickey’s tattoos. ‘We haven’t had sex - or even kissed - for over a week,’ he said, like he was confused, ‘and you’re still here?’

'You're not just a fuck. Is that what you thought? Oh Jesus, I know I'm bad with - expressing, and feelings…but you have to know that you're more than that. So much more. We're more. Ian, what we have is more than just sex. Because we - we have love and that goes above, and beyond,' he kissed Ian's temple and rested Ian's head over his own heart. 'You hear that?' he whispered, 'you are so much more than a warm mouth. I can't even tell you how fucking important you are to me. I - I need you,' he told him.

They didn’t speak for a while. Just stayed like that, Ian resting on Mickey’s chest, clutching at the worn fabric of Mickey’s favorite old sweater as their tears began to settle, Mickey planting small kisses in Ian’s hair.

'Ok,' Ian said finally. 'Let's go see a doctor. Ok.'

Mickey sighed, relieved. ‘Yeah?’

'Yeah.'

-

After they’d left, it was just Carl and Mandy. They had the tv on but they weren’t really watching.

'You ok?' she asked him.

He shrugged. ‘I’m glad he’s getting help. He needs it.’

They were quiet. A commercial for something they couldn’t afford was plastered across the screen.

'Hey how's Jake?' Mandy asked, nudging him playfully. Trying to lighten the mood.

Carl smiled a little. ‘We went to the arcade and stole two hundred bucks from the crane machines. And then he kissed me. It was awesome,’ he told her. Mandy laughed.

'Nice to know he hasn't changed you.'

'Hell no,' Carl grinned.

'What'd you do with the money? Gas bill?'

He shook his head. ‘I gave my half to Mickey. Figured therapy and pills are expensive.’

Her eyes widened. ‘Shit, that’s really nice of you,’ she told him. ‘You’re a good kid, Carl. Aside from the theft, I mean.’

'I'm only doing stuff like that to pay for Ian,' he said. 'It's not just the alcohol that makes Frank who he is. I meant it. I'm never becoming like him. I want to be something. Lip took me to his college last month. Seemed pretty cool. But if I want that, I have to change a few things. I'm actually doing homework, I don't beat kids up anymore. And being with Jake means there'll be no unplanned pregnancy,' he said, adding the last part for humour.

Mandy smiled at him. He was more together than she’d been at that age, and for a long time after. ‘Seriously though, please don’t have sex yet. You’re thirteen.’

'You were doing it at my age. If the rumours are true,' he said.

'Yeah, I was having sex when I was twelve. Had my first abortion at thirteen. First STD at fourteen. Trust me, don't do it for a while yet. Carl it…it does something to you, ok? It makes everything more complicated, not necessarily for the better. Trust me on this. I didn't understand it back then. I wish I'd had someone to tell me this.'

'But it still felt good?' he asked, genuinely curious.

Mandy looked down, pursing her lips and fiddling with a strand of hair. ‘Not when it’s your twelfth birthday party, and everyone’s gone home. And your drunk father stumbles onto you and forces himself into you, pressing his fist over your mouth and just whispering ‘happy birthday sweetheart’ as he comes and your tears fall onto his fat fingers.’ A long pause. ‘Sorry. I shouldn’t have - forget I said anything,’ she said hurriedly, ducking her head to wipe away the tears.

Carl didn’t speak but just slid over to her and hugged her. He had no idea what it was like to go through that, and he was lucky for that, he knew. She tried to stop herself from crying too hard, and Carl realised that she’d always stopped herself from ever reflecting on what she’d been through.

'None of that's ever going to happen again. I'll make sure of it. Me. And Mickey, Ian, Lana. We're the fucking Gallavich queer club, remember?'

She laughed weakly and hugged him back, kissed the top of his head. ‘Thanks,’ she said quietly.

'I'll make you some pancakes?' Carl offered. He knew that pancakes always made Mickey feel better. She smiled.

'No, thanks…but coffee would be good?'

'On it,' Carl sped off to the kitchen.

Mandy smiled, blew her nose and then a thought occured to her - ‘Carl, do you even know how to make coffee?’

'Yeah, um, the coffee pot goes in the microwave, right?'

'Stop, I'm coming!'

// please like/comment and send me prompts on tumblr, mrsmelchiorgabor.tumblr.com :) //


	3. chapter 3

Carl was holding Yevgeny as he waited for Ian to come back from his therapy session. ‘So does Ian just live here now?’ he asked Mickey.

He glanced across the sofa to Carl. ‘We haven’t really talked about it…but he wants to be here. And I like him being here,’ he said with a note of finality.

Carl nodded. ‘What are you going to tell Yev?’

Mickey couldn’t keep up with how quickly the kid’s mind jumped from question to question. ‘What are you talking about?’

'As he gets older, he's going to start asking questions. He'll ask why Ian sleeps in your bedroom and why his mom and aunt are sleeping across the hall.' He wasn't speaking rudely, just curiously.

'Look it's not as if I haven't thought about that,' Mickey began awkwardly. In truth Mickey had been thinking about it more and more since the day he first held his son. 'I don't know, honestly, we'll just figure things out as we go.' He didn't like talking about it.

'Does Ian want to be Yev's dad?'

'I don't know, ok? Jesus.' Neither of them spoke for a moment. Mickey sighed. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. Sorry.'

Carl shrugged. ‘It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.’ But he didn’t ask any more questions after that. Thankfully Mandy walked in from her bedroom, just wearing panties and a t-shirt.

'Hey, is Ian not home yet?'

Mickey shook his head. ‘Doesn’t finish therapy until four. Shouldn’t be back for, like, forty minutes.’

'He left the house at one-thirty,' Mandy said. 'He told me his session was at two. Mick where is he?

'He said was going back to his house for a couple hours. Said he wanted to see Fiona and Liam…why did he tell you his session was at two? Shit,' he said, immediately standing up and heading for the door. 'Carl? Mandy?'

'Let me get some clothes on,' Mandy dashed back to her room whilst Mickey put Yev in the stroller. She emerged a minute later with Svetlana.

'She told me,' Svetlana said. 'I want to help find Ian.'

She and Mickey looked at each other silently for a moment. Then he nodded. ‘Ok. Thanks.’ They left.

-

They’d so far discovered that Ian hadn’t shown up for his appointment, and Carl had called Debbie and learned that he’d not been to the Gallagher’s either. It had been almost an hour. Mickey was starting to sweat nervously.

'I should've gone with him. I should've fucking gone with him!' he muttered to himself, kicking an old beer bottle on the sidewalk.

'Don't blame yourself,' Mandy told him firmly. 'Let's try the alibi, yeah?'

'Yeah, I have a shift in thirty minutes anyway,' Svetlana said.

Mickey glanced at her. ‘You can blow it off if you want.’

She stared at him, taken aback. ‘Thank you. But we need the money.’ They all kept walking in silence, save for Yev’s light snoring.

'What can I get you?' Kev yelled in greeting as they entered. He grinned, having not seen Mickey in a while.

'Looking for Ian,' Mickey said.

'He's not been here. Hey, how's he doing?' Kev asked, speaking more quietly now that they were at the bar.

'He's missing,' Carl told him.

'Shit. You check the hospitals? Emergency rooms?'

They all looked at each other. ‘We didn’t think of that,’ Mandy admitted. Mickey looked like he was going to throw up.

'It might not be that bad,' Kev said hurriedly. 'Why don't you try Boystown?'

'Why would he go there?' Svetlana wondered.

'Why would he want to go there?' Mickey murmured to himself, staring at his shoes.

'Ok I'm going to shut up and pour you a shot,' Kev did so, lining up glasses for Mandy and Svetlana too. He tossed Carl a juicebox.

'Mick, we should probably head down there. It's plausible,' Mandy said.

He nodded. ‘Thanks Kev,’ he said.

'Yeah, hope you find him.'

Svetlana leaned down to lightly kiss Yevgeny, and then paused before hugging Mickey. It took a second before he hugged her back. It was brief but affectionate.

'Shit, you going straight again Mickey?' Kermit yelled, laughing.

'Not fucking likely,' Mandy spat at him as she wrapped her arms around Svetlana's waist and kissed her, rough and hard. Carl grinned.

'Well that's definitely bought in more business,' said Kev amidst the wolf whistles from surrounding drinkers.

'Bye,' Svetlana said to Mandy, grinning and licking her lips.

They headed out, the men in the bar shouting for Mandy to stay too. She just stuck up her finger as they left.

-

'So…this is Boystown?' Carl said, looking around in wonder. 'Why have I never been here before?'

'Because it's a fucking shithole,' Mickey told him.

'Let's just find Ian. And Carl, do not wander off anywhere,' Mandy said, 'Can you push the stroller?' She passed it over to him.

'Sure.'

They first went for the club where Ian worked. It was fairly dead inside, with it still being early.

'Hey!' Mickey yelled at the manager, who was stood near the bar. 'You seen Ian? Ian Gallagher?'

'No. But if you see him, tell him he needs to come by and collect his tips from last weekend.'

Mickey frowned. ‘He’s not had a shift here for nearly a month. He said he called to take some time off. He’s - sick.’

'He was here on Saturday. Mixing drinks and dancing as usual. Stopped giving lap dances though. Shame. He was one of the best.'

Mickey didn’t say anything. He just turned around and walked out as fast as he could. He felt like his head was going to explode. Carl was first after him.

'Are you ok?'

'Why would he lie to me?' Mickey said. He was furiously trying not to cry. 'When has he even had time to come down here? Why would he…is he sick of being around me?'

'The guy said he stopped giving lap dances. That's proof that Ian isn't sick of being around you.'

Mickey didn’t say anything for a second. ‘I’m pissed with him but mostly I’m fucking worried,’ he told Carl.

'Let's take the L to the hospital?' Carl suggested.

'Mick!' Mandy's voice came from behind them. 'This guy saw Ian.'

A fit man in black jeans walked beside her. ‘I just sold to him. About an hour ago,’ he said quietly, glancing around to make sure no-one else could hear.

'Fuck,' Mickey sighed. 'So he's lost and he's high? What did he buy?'

'Uh, coke, E. And some weed.'

'Why would he do that?' Mickey asked Mandy, his eyes wide and desperate.

'He didn't say where he was going,' the dealer added.

'Yeah you can fuck off. And don't fucking sell to him again,' Mickey said, and swiftly kneed him in the groin.

-

They were on their way to get the L, walking under the bridge, when he saw them.

'Hey!' Ian's voice. Mickey immediately spun around. Ian was slumped on the ground, leaning against part of the bridge. He ran over and crouched before him.

'Ian, what the fuck? What have you taken?'

Ian’s eyes were unfocused. ‘Ah…a little of this, little of that,’ he said unhelpfully.

Mickey took his hand. It was cold. Probably from sitting out here. ‘Ian…why?’

Ian shrugged, unable to meet his eyes. ‘I don’t know. I don’t know anymore,’ he whispered. ‘I just didn’t feel like therapy…it feels like I’m not making any progress…and I know that would upset you…so…I don’t know,’ he shrugged apologetically.

'No, Ian, not knowing where you are and finding out you've been snorting coke upsets me. Actually going to therapy, that's progress. You have to talk to me if you're worried, if you're unhappy. Please…the fact you've been thinking these things in silence…Ian when I said I loved you I fucking meant it. I need you to tell me this stuff so I can help you. I am never going to be upset with you about something like that.'

'Sorry I couldn't be honest,' he said. He was crying now. 'I'm sorry Mick, I'm just so fucking scared because I can't control anything in my head anymore. Some days I can't see myself. And I'm terrified that one day you're going to realise that you don't know who you're lying next to anymore. Because I sure as shit couldn't tell you for certain. Every day it's…a mess. Every day, Mick,' he sobbed, leaning into Mickey's chest. Mickey held him.

'There is no way that I wouldn't recognise the only man I've ever loved. The only man who taught me how to be free. And now I guess it's my turn to help get you free. Mess? I know mess. Nothing will stop me from loving you. Nothing. We can and will get through anything. But you've gotta meet me halfway, where you can. Don't just leave me ignorant back home while you're out using this shit to cope. Please. Please, Ian.'

'Yeah, I'll try to talk to you. I promise,' Ian breathed Mickey in for a moment before reaching into his pockets. 'Can you take these? I - I don't want to have them on me anymore. Just in case,' he told him.

'Of course,' Mickey said, pocketing it. 'Thank you.'

'I do love you too…I love you and that's why I hate myself for all of this even more.'

'Don't, Ian. Don't hate yourself. Just don't. You're not worthy of hate. Trust me,' he told him sincerely. Ian just looked at him and cried. And neither boy could really tell whether they were good tears or bad tears.

'Mickey please can we just go home?'

'Sure, yeah…your house isn't far,' he said, helping Ian stand.

'No,' Ian gently tugged at his shirt. 'Our house. Our home.'

Mickey smiled in spite of everything and kissed him. ‘That’s home?’

'It's where you are.'

And then Mickey was crying too.

'Well that answers my question,' said Carl. They all looked at him, confused - but Mickey nodded and smiled at him slightly.

// please like/comment and send me prompts on tumblr, mrsmelchiorgabor.tumblr.com :) //


	4. chapter 4

'Still feels kinda weird around your family,' Mickey said to Ian. 

'What does?'

'You know. Us. I never told them I was gay.'

'Mick, I'm pretty sure they all figured it out,' Ian told him. 'Why do you even care?'

'Yeah but…I never told them, I just showed up at their place, sharing your bed.'

'And anyone with half a brain could put two and two together,' Ian finished for him. 'I'm sorry, but I don't understand why this is a big deal. They don't care. If they had a problem with it, we'd know by now.'

'I saw Fiona's face when I showed up. I heard Lip's tone when he spoke to me. I saw Carl asking you questions…'

'Yes Mickey, I know, I was there. But can you blame them? Everything they knew about you was bad. Not that they knew much, just gossip and shit. In their minds, you're a violent neighbourhood thug, been in and out of juvie, mixed up with drugs, probably killed somebody, I mean…overall, you don't exactly seem like the type who'd care enough about someone else. That's why they were surprised.' There was a pause before Ian realised what he'd just said. 'Of course I know that you care. I know that you're more than the rumours. You've shown me.'

'It's fine, Ian, I have a reputation. So what. I built it. And I built it on purpose. In case anyone ever found out I was gay. My name would carry enough fear to make sure they never had a problem with it.'

Ian stared at him. He’d never considered this before, but now that Mickey had said it, it made perfect sense. Everything he ever did, ever said…Ian used to think it was to throw people off the scent, and maybe that was true to some extent, but no - it was all a shield. ‘It was all to protect you against the inevitable? Because…you always knew that you wouldn’t be in the closet forever, didn’t you?’

Mickey just looked at him. Ian could figure him out so easily. ’Deep down, I knew it would be impossible to live a lie forever…but when you and I got together, and months turned into years…I started thinking more and more that it was going to happen sooner rather than later. I put it off as long as I could. Too long,’ he looked at Ian meaningfully. 

'I never…I never really meant for any of that to happen. You know I would have come back to you. I didn't want you in danger.' Mickey looked at the floor. 'Shit you didn't think it was really the end, did you?'

'I just knew I couldn't lose you again, Ian. And I would have done pretty much anything in that moment. When I saw you turn your back and walk away from me again. I would have done anything to stop you in your tracks and make you stay. And I did, I - I did,' he said quietly. Ian leaned over and kissed him gently. They stayed, foreheads touching, breathing each other in.

'Mickey I'm so sorry,' Ian whispered. 'I had no idea…god, I'm sorry.'

'It was the best thing you could have done. Everyone knows. And you were right. I'm free, now. That was the part you hated the most, wasn't it? That I wasn't free?'

Ian nodded. ‘You didn’t deserve it. To be trapped like that. I can’t even imagine it, Mick. Frank’s a bastard but he’s never breathed a word against who I am and what we have. You had to live with an actual Nazi. And I hated that. I tried not to think about it at first, figured it was your business. But after that day last year…’ he paused. They both knew which day he was talking about. ‘After that, I spent so much time hating him. And then at the Alibi, when he walked in, I fucking lost it. I’m sorry I gave you that - that ultimatum. I didn’t - I’m sorry.’

Mickey kissed him briefly. ‘Stop fucking apologising. I mean it. I don’t regret it. I don’t ever want to go back there,’ he kissed him again, ‘you saved me, firecrotch,’ he grinned. Ian laughed softly. ‘But I feel like I just - just should.’

'Should what?'

He sighed. ‘I feel like I should come out to your family. You know. Out of respect, I guess, I don’t know.’

'You really want to?' Mickey nodded. Ian shrugged. 'If you feel like you should, I support you. Ok?' 

'Thanks.'

\- 

They were at the Gallagher’s for dinner the next evening, incidentally, so Mickey decided it was as a good a time as any. So far everything was pretty normal. Mostly they all wanted to know how Lip had been doing at college. 

It was when they adjourned to the front room after eating that Mickey felt like he wanted to say it. The words were scratching at his insides, demanding to be spoken. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous telling a bunch of people who basically already knew, and who weren’t going to react badly whatsoever. So he just stood up.

'Hey, um, can I just talk for a second?' His voice was shaking a little. All the Gallaghers were looking at him, surprised - but open, encouraging. He felt Ian's hand squeeze his own briefly. He glanced down and saw nothing but support and - and was that love? - in Ian's eyes. Mickey knew what it was to feel love. Because he loved Ian. But he didn't know what it was to feel loved. He didn't recognise love because it was so unfamiliar. He turned his attention back to the room. He wasn't used to any of this. 

'I just wanted to tell you all, so that it's out in the open.' He bit his tongue and just fucking said it. 'I'm gay.' 

They all glanced at each other. ‘Is - is that all?’ Fiona asked. He nodded. She laughed. ‘Well, I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say that this isn’t exactly news…but of course it’s - it’s cool.’ She hesitated a second before coming across the room and hugging him, albeit a little awkwardly. But it was acceptance. It was warm and unconditional and Mickey felt a lump in his throat.

'Why do this?' Lip asked. It wasn't rude. He was genuinely curious. 

Mickey shrugged. ‘Formality…’ he trailed off.

'Mickey Milkovich has formalities?'

'Lip,' Ian warned. 

'I wanted to come out on my own terms. Not like the last time. And now it's all out in the open.' He was looking around, looking for any sign of someone giving him a hard time. 

Lip came over and clapped him on the shoulder warmly. ‘You don’t need to be so defensive, man. No-one in this house is ever going to judge you. Or have a problem with you.’

'Thanks,' Mickey nodded gratefully. 

'Well at least you told us,' Debbie said. 'Ian never said anything to me. I just figured it out.'

Ian frowned. ‘I did tell you. You and Carl. When you were seven, he was six. I was twelve, nearly thirteen. I’d only just realised and I was having a shit time with it. You guys were the first ones I ever told. Nobody else knew until Lip.’

'Well how can you expect me to remember that? I was a child!' Debbie said dramatically.

'I remembered,' Carl revealed quietly. 

'You never mentioned it,' Ian said.

Carl shrugged. ‘You seemed like you didn’t want to talk about it. I just listened.’ They all stared at him. ‘I wasn’t surprised when you got a boyfriend. I was just surprised it was Mickey, because, well, he’s Mickey.’ There was a silence, whilst some of them laughed. ‘Actually, I have a boyfriend too. Just - thought I’d put that out there now that we’re sharing.’ Then the staring turned into gawking.

'Am I the only straight guy here?' Lip said. Carl's gaze moved to his shoes, and Lip immediately felt guilty. He moved over to crouch before Carl. 'Hey, I'm sorry. I was trying to lighten the mood. It's totally fine to be gay. I'm just surprised. But not annoyed. Ok?' Carl shook his head.

'I'm not gay. I still like girls. I - I think I'm probably bisexual.'

'Oh cool!' Debbie said gleefully. Carl knew she was trying to be nice, but that wasn't what he needed right now.

'Well…wow. Ok,' Lip said. There was a pause. 

'It's ok, bud. Remember what we said?' Mickey reminded him. Carl smiled and nodded.

Ian let go of Mickey and went to hug his little brother. ‘I’m proud of you,’ he murmured into his ear.

Carl broke away from the hug and glanced around at his family. They were smiling at him but he still felt uneasy. ‘I’ll be back later,’ he muttered, getting up and starting to leave.

'Hey, no, come on!' Fiona's hands rested on his shoulders. 'We all love you, Carl.'

'Yeah. I just have to get out of here. I'm going to see Mandy, she's - a good listener,' he managed to stop himself inadvertently outing Mandy. Relief flooded Mickey and Ian's faces. 

Carl left without another word. The mood had considerably dulled, and Mickey was left feeling somehow responsible. 

Ian looked at Lip. ‘You could have reacted a little better. You all could,’ he said to the rest of the room.

'I said it was cool! It is!' Debbie exclaimed. 

'Look I've never believed bisexuality was really - well, real. Way I see it, you like one thing. Maybe he's experimenting, I don't know,' Lip shrugged.

'Oh get fucking real,' Ian spat. He desperately wanted to tell Lip that his ex was currently dating a girl, just to prove it to him. But he wasn't about to do that to Mandy. 'Carl had the guts to tell us all that he likes guys as well as girls. And you gave him an awkward silence. Jesus Lip. Although what should I expect from the guy who wasted no time in getting my dick in a girl's mouth after you knew I was gay, huh? You didn't want to accept me at first and I guess Carl's no different.'

'I can't believe you're bringing that up, Ian,' Lip said darkly.

'Lip?' Fiona's shocked gasp. He looked at her. 'How could you do that?'

'I was sixteen, I was fucking stupid! I regretted it the next day! Jesus,' he sighed. 

Ian shook his head. ‘Whatever. Just don’t you dare go near Carl with any of your corrective blowjobs bullshit. Or I’ll fucking kill you. We both know I could do it, too.’ Ian grabbed his jacket. ‘Bye sis,’ he said to Debs, kissing her, then Liam, and then going to Fiona. She just looked at him sadly and hugged him. She knew why he had to leave. 

'Bye Ian. Mickey.' 

Mickey just nodded at everybody awkwardly and followed Ian out. But then Ian stopped and turned around. He wasn’t finished.

'Really though, Lip? One gender per person? I can't even - You're supposed to be the smart one. But you come out with crap that Carl's experimenting? Phases and shit?' He shook his head at his older brother. 'And you know, we all told Carl that you'd be cool with it. He probably thought he could tell you.'

'He can! I don't understand it, that's all.'

'Then you make yourself understand. He's your fucking family. You make sure that you understand. Read a fucking wikipedia article. You have a responsibility towards him. Fuck.'

Then they left. They walked down the street in silence. Nobody chased after them. ‘Are you ok?’ Mickey asked after a few minutes.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just didn't expect him to think that way. And I've never really talked with him about the whole blowjob thing.'

'Why did you never tell me about that?'

'It was years ago. I didn't realise I still cared,' Ian said honestly. 

Mickey stopped him. He saw that Ian was tearful. ‘Hey, it’s ok now. You’re with me. Nothing like that’ll happen again.’ He pulled him into a hug. 

'Yeah but it already did,' Ian cried quietly. 

'I know. I know,' Mickey comforted him, wishing he could do something. But this shit was etched into Ian, like so much else about him, and neither of them could change it. 

'I'm with you now. That's what matters now. You, me. Nothing else.'

Mickey nodded. ‘It’s ok that it still hurts.’ Ian nodded. ‘Shall we go home and see how Carl’s doing?’

'Yeah. I'm sorry that your coming out ended so badly.'

'Don't apologise for shitty families. If I apologised for mine I'd never be doing anything else. Like this,' Mickey said, kissing Ian hard, surprising both of them. This almost never happened in public. Ian smiled at him.

'I'm proud of you. For that, and for coming out.'

'I know why they call it a closet now. Because now I have room to breathe and move…and be me. And I feel so much closer to you. Before, there was this closet door between us. All I needed was on the other side of the door. You. I need you. And I - I love you.'

Ian kissed him, barely skipping a beat. ‘Thank you. I love you too, I love you,’ he said, Mickey’s lips interrupting his words for more kisses. When they stopped to breathe, Ian laced their fingers together. ‘I need you too.’ And he kissed Mickey again. 

// please like/comment and send me prompts on tumblr, mrsmelchiorgabor.tumblr.com :) //


	5. Chapter 5

Carl was running towards the Milkovich house. He shivered; he’d run out in such a hurry that he’d forgotten to grab his jacket.

It wasn’t long before he arrived and was hammering on the door. Mandy answered and he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily, full of tears. She gently tugged him inside, not saying anything. She was letting him speak in his own time, a luxury that was rarely afforded in the Gallagher household. She ran a hand softly over Carl’s shaking back, soothing him. Carl loved Fiona but she wasn’t big on cuddling. Lip neither. He shuddered with the pressure of a huge sob, bought on by Lip’s unwelcome presence in his mind.

Mandy smelled like cigarettes and supermarket brand shampoo, a combination which, to Carl, was the smell of home. Finally, he pulled back and spoke quietly.

'I told them. I came out. Said I was bisexual.'

'And?' she asked encouragingly.

He shook his head. ‘It was bullshit,’ he muttered. ‘Lip was a jerk. He just - I can’t,’ he paused sadly. ‘Debbie seemed cool…but I don’t know because she couldn’t really get a word in edgeways. Fiona wasn’t against it but she wasn’t exactly for it either. She kept pretty quiet. I don’t know if she’s pissed about it, if she doesn’t understand, or if she’s just neutral. Hard to tell.’ They were silent for a moment, Mandy still holding him.

'What did Lip say?' she asked eventually, her voice quiet and stony.

'Doesn't think I can be. Doesn't even think it's real, or possible. Thinks you can only like one or the other. Which totally assumes that there's only two anyway. Dick. It was bullshit,' he repeated in frustration.

'Seriously? Lip said that?' He nodded. Mandy sighed. 'Jesus. Not like we ever talked about it but I thought he was better than that. Hs like the smartest person on the South side. How can he be so fucking stupid about this? Sure he understands quantum fucking mechanics, no problem, but the concept of being into more than one gender is what he can't get? Fucking asshole,' she spat.

Carl hesitated before telling her; ‘I almost told them about you…I didn’t, don’t worry - but it almost slipped out,’ he said apologetically.

'Thanks,' she smiled bitterly. 'Shit. I'm really going to have to tell him, aren't I?'

Carl shrugged. ‘Good luck. If he reacted so badly to me, god knows what he’ll say to you. Sorry,’ he added.

She shook her head. ‘It’s fine. I’ll think of something. I’m never letting him fuck me over again. Last time was the last time.’

Then the door opened, Ian and Mickey crashing inside.

'You ok kid?' Mickey's rough yet protective tone sounded from the hall. The two of them entered momentarily.

Ian immediately came to the couch and put an arm around Carl. ‘We tried to talk sense into them but…,’ he trailed off.

'Kind of a lost cause,' Mickey finished.

'Debbie was fine with it,' Ian interjected.

'Of course Debbie was, she's always watching that Glee shit,' Mickey said disdainfully.

'What about Fiona?' Carl asked.

They glanced at each other before Ian answered. ‘She doesn’t really get it. And she thinks you’re too young, that it’s a phase. Shit, I knew when I was younger than you. But she loves you, Carl, fiercely. She says that whatever you are is cool. And I think that she at least acknowledges it’s real,’ he explained gently.

'Tell me about it. I thought Lip was better than that shit. Smarter,' Mickey muttered.

Mandy nodded. ‘We we just saying that.’

'When are you gonna tell him?' Mickey asked her. She shrugged, he nodded. He didn't pursue it. Not that he'd really have much ground to stand on, but still.

They all sat there in full silence for several minutes until Mickey finally spoke. ‘You need to take your meds,’ he quietly reminded Ian.

'Shit, yeah. Thanks,' Ian said, kissing him quickly as he stood up, heading towards the kitchen. 'Hey, who's hungry? I'll make dinner,' he called. There was a general murmur of consensus from the front room.

'Sounds good,' Mandy answered for them.

Mickey turned on the TV and they fought over what to watch. They finally agreed on comedy central, which was showing Friends reruns. About halfway through the episode where Ross bleaches his teeth, Lana arrived home.

'Hey,' Mandy greeted her, her tone suddenly soft with an edge of sex, and wearing a smile like Mickey had never seen on her before. He raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. Again, he hardly had ground to stand on. The girls kissed for a moment, Carl's attention fully diverted from the television. He felt Mickey playfully thumb his shoulder. 'Eyes on Jennifer Aniston, shithead,' he ordered. Carl grinned at him, Mickey winking back.

Lana laughed. ‘And I thought I only turned men on from twelve till six on Sundays,’ she joked.

'You turn me on 24/7,' Mandy murmured in a voice slicked with adoration. More kissing, this time punctured by Ian entering from the kitchen.

'Lana!' he said excitedly. She smiled and they hugged.

'How's things?' she asked him. By things, she meant Ian.

'I'm good. Today's…been a good day. As far as the bipolar is concerned, I mean. Otherwise, it was pretty shitty,' he explained.

'How so?'

'Carl tried to tell his family he's bi. Didn't go well,' Mickey said, getting up and coming to hug her in greeting too.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she told him sympathetically, kissing the top of his head.

'I'll be fine. Could be worse,' Carl said quietly.

'Hey, don't think like that,' Ian began, 'we'll figure this out, ok, we're gonna make 'em see sense,' Ian promised him.

'And you can stay here until that happens,' Mickey promised. 'Let's see…Iggy's room is free. I mean, so is Terry's, but…'

'Fuck no,' Carl interrupted.

'My thoughts exactly. No-one's even been in since he left.'

'I don't want to sleep in his bed,' Carl said. 'I know what he did to you guys. It'd freak me out,' he explained, looking meaningfully at all four of them in turn, but most of all his brother, and Mandy. She only held his gaze for a second before her eyes slipped away. Lana took her hand and stretched her free arm over Mandy's bony shoulders. There was a slightly awkward silence, Carl almost apologising, feeling like it was his fault.

'Hey where's Yev?' Ian wondered.

'Yeah where is the kid?' Mickey asked, suddenly alert and fearful.

'I ran into Sheila and she offered to take him for the night. You know how much she loves kids.'

'She's probably great with kids,' Mandy said quietly, a hint of guilt detectable in her voice. Sheila had been unavoidable collateral in the hit-and-run.

'Does she want us to pay her?' Mickey asked sceptically. Lana shook her head. 'So what, we just owe her now?'

'Sometimes people do things without expecting or even wanting something in return, Jesus. I was just going to take wine or cookies when I pick him up tomorrow.'

'Make it wine. She can bake cookies better than anything could whip up,' Ian said. 'And you'd better steal some wine if you want it to be half decent.'

Lana nodded and then turned to Mandy. ‘You know what this means?’

Mandy grinned. ‘We can get wasted and fuck as loud as we want.’

'Not the second part,' Mickey interrupted. 'I don't need to hear my wife going down on my sister, thanks.'

'Don't listen to him,' Carl said with a wink, making the girls laugh.

'Shit, dinner's going to burn,' Ian dashed off to the kitchen. 'It's alright. I got it in time,' he reported a few seconds later.

'Smells good,' Mickey called to him.

'Thanks,' Ian appeared briefly in the doorway, holding a large pot, smiling at Mickey, before vanishing again.

Carl’s phone buzzed. A text. ‘It’s from Fiona,’ he said, seeing the number.

'What's it say?'

He opened the message. Then his face fell. ‘Don’t forget you have school tomorrow.’ He stared at it for a moment. ‘Fuck her,’ he muttered, shoving the phone back into his jeans. ‘Doesn’t even apologise…doesn’t even ask if I’m ok,’ he said quietly, digging his nails into his palms to stop himself from crying.

Mickey awkwardly wrapped an arm around him, firm and supportive. ‘You’re gonna be ok. I’ll make sure of it. I’m not letting you go through what I went through.’

'No, Mick, what you went through was way worse,' Carl reasoned.

Mickey shook his head. ‘Don’t. Don’t try and minimise your pain, ok? There’s people who’ve gone through worse than me, too - doesn’t mean my life and my shit doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t feel like this, period.’

Carl nodded silently, but smiled a little at the older boy.

'Food's ready,' Ian yelled. They tumbled into the kitchen, scrambling to sit down. 'Chili,' he announced, thumping the pot in the centre of the table. There was a noise of approval as they passed around plates, and Ian fetched drinks. 'One beer,' he said to Carl, who rolled his eyes but didn't complain.

-

After dinner they returned to the living room, still drinking - minus Carl, who was nursing a coke - just talking.

'This is completely fucked up, you guys do realise?' Ian remarked softly, smiling.

'What do you mean?' Mickey asked.

'I'm with my former fake girlfriend's brother, and she's with my boyfriend's ex-wife, who is technically her sister in-law. And then my bisexual brother ran away and he's staying here too,' Ian finished, laughing and ruffling Carl's hair.

Carl smiled. ‘Ian…did you ever suspect? About me?’

Ian grinned. ‘Nope. Not even once. Why?’

'I just…I thought if I'd been more obvious about it, Fiona and Lip would have guessed and already come to terms with it. And…not reacted like that.'

Ian pulled him into a hug. ‘Carl. It’s all on them, their shitty reaction. Ok? None of it is your fault. I promise. Fiona will come around. Lip…he’s always been stupid about this stuff. He used to, like, ask me about fucking another dude, in this really disdainful way, y’know?’

'Didn't stop him from wanting me to take it up the ass back when we were dating, hypocritical prick,' Mandy interjected.

'Feels good, huh?' Mickey asked her, a little shyly, but smirking all the same. Ian raised his eyebrows, trying to hide his bemused smile. Mickey never talked about sex with anyone, and here he was swapping stories with his sister.

Mandy was also surprised. ‘It was…nice, I guess. Different. I suppose I liked it,’ she said carefully, shooting her brother a proud little grin.

'It feels different for guys. They have the magic spot in their assholes,' Svetlana explained bluntly.

'And I find his every night,' Ian said, moving to snake his arms around Mickey's waist and kiss his neck.

'Ok, ok, calm down,' Mickey said, eyes drifting to the floor, but his fingers lacing through Ian's, and his body leaning into the casual kisses.

'Seriously? You just talked about how you love the way Ian gives it you and now you start getting embarrassed?' Mandy joked.

'How do you…give it to him? I mean, I know the general idea, but…how?' Carl asked quietly.

Ian’s expression softened. He was stunned yet honoured that his little brother was coming to him for sex advice. ‘I’ll tell you everything. Just not tonight. I’m tired. But I promise we’ll sit down and talk it all out. Soon. Ok?’

Carl nodded. ‘Sure, I didn’t mean right now anyway. I’m exhausted. I think I’m going to go to bed. If that’s cool,’ he said, getting up. They nodded.

'There's a basket of laundry upstairs. Grab one of our t shirts to sleep in,' Ian told him. 'One of Mick's will probably fit better,' he said.

'Fuck off,' Mickey murmured half heartedly, head resting on Ian's chest.

They said their goodnights and Carl went upstairs. He grabbed a grey vest from the basket and found Iggy’s room. Thankfully it was clean and not too messy. The sheets were fresh too - Mandy must’ve made it up last weekend after her brother had left. He stripped down to his boxers and sunk into the blue sheets, pulling the vest over his shoulders. The bed was bigger than he was used to, and it didn’t creak quite as much - but it wasn’t his bed.

He reached for his jeans, shaking them in the hope of finding some gum. He shoved a piece into his mouth in lieu of toothpaste, and picked up his phone, which had also fallen out. He scrolled through the contacts, pausing over one of them. He hesitated, then took a deep breath and pressed call.

'Hello?'

'Lip. It's Carl.'

'Oh. Hey - hi, buddy,' his brother said, sounding surprised that he'd called.

Neither spoke for a moment. ‘Lip, I’ve got some things to say,’ Carl began steadily. ‘The way you reacted was totally uncool. And it’s completely your fault. It’s all on you. I’ve had a shit day because of it, and tonight I’m gonna end up crying myself to sleep, and tomorrow will be shit too.’ He paused. ‘You know, I always looked up to you. I always thought you were awesome. You were - my big brother. My cool big brother, who fucked any girl he wanted, who rolled his own joints and smoked them too, who was smarter than anyone in the school. But most of all you were my big brother who loved his family so much, beyond anything. My big brother who did everything for me, for all of us. But all of that means shit now, Lip. I can’t even believe - I can’t believe you’re the same brother who dropped everything to look after us when Fiona was in trouble. The same brother who broke the law just to help put food on the table. You protect me through all of that but when I say I like guys too, your love just bails? Fuck you,’ he spat into the phone, crying now.

Lip didn’t say anything for a moment. ‘I’m sorry. Carl? I am. I’m sorry. I’m still your brother and I still love you, and I’d do all of that stuff for you again in a heartbeat.’

Carl kept going. ‘I am bisexual. I am. I know it for sure. I’m not confused and I’m not going through a phase. It is real, it is valid. It’s not some made up word. I like girls and I like guys too. It’s possible to go both ways. I’m not gay and lying to myself, I’m not greedy, I’m not attention seeking…all that I am is bi. I’m the same person. And this is not a bad thing. You don’t get to give me a hard time for it.’

'I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't - I just didn't think, ok? I'm not exactly a sensitive person. I was just confused. It's - I've never thought about it before.'

'You can't even fucking say it,' Carl muttered. 'I'm hanging up now. I hope that isn't too confusing for you.' He threw the phone down and pulled the covers up over his head and buried his face in the pillow, crying, curling up and shaking with the real, full sobs he'd been holding back for hours. He didn't even hear the door open, didn't see Ian and Mickey in the doorway, so when Ian sat beside him he jumped in shock, and hastily tried to stop. His brother gently pulled back the blanket and then lay down beside him, holding him tight.

'It's awful. I know,' he whispered to his little brother, and let him cry onto his shirt.

Carl sniffed. ‘I don’t know what to say,’ he whispered. ‘I don’t know what to do. My family is all I’ve ever had.’

'I know. I know. You've got me. And you've got Mickey. And Mandy and Lana. Sometimes family is defined by love and not by blood. But it still hurts, so bad. I know how it hurts.'

-

'I'm so glad Yev's at Sheila's,' Mandy sighed into the kiss.

'I know,' Lana smiled, leaning back to peel off her shirt, Mandy helping. 'I still look gross…from the baby weight,' she said a little self consciously.

Mandy rolled her eyes. ‘Shut the fuck up, you are fucking hot,’ she told her fervently, moving to kiss her neck and working down. Lana suddenly flipped their positions, almost tipping them off the couch. ‘Fiesty,’ Mandy muttered, grinning. She slipped her hand into Lana’s pants, eliciting a moan.

'Fuck,' she muttered, leaning forwards to kiss Mandy. 'Can you - with your mouth -' she gasped.

Mandy pushed her back and tugged her pants down, all in one swift motion. She fit snugly between Lana’s thighs and shot her a quick smile, her eyes full of heat, before wasting no more time and going down. One hand steady on Lana’s hip and the other clutching hers, Mandy couldn’t get enough of the the older girl. They soon developed a rhythm and were practically moaning in sync, so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear the door slam.

'Mandy - what the fuck?'

She shot up, saw Lana’s shocked face, and turned to face the intruder, grabbing a blanket to cover herself. Her mind immediately went to Terry, even though she knew that was impossible - but her mind couldn’t help but go there. But it wasn’t her father.

'…Lip?,' she gasped.

// let me know if you want me to continue, please like/comment and send me prompts on tumblr, mrsmelchiorgabor.tumblr.com :) //


End file.
